


The Home We've Made

by awintersrose



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Parental Sannin, Polyamory, Pregnancy, The effect of baby kicks on a father-to-be, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awintersrose/pseuds/awintersrose
Summary: When the only thing Tsunade wants is a cool breeze, she receives the sweetest surprise.
Relationships: Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto), Jiraiya/Orochimaru/Tsunade (Naruto), Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Orochimaru/Tsunade (Naruto)
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1297847
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	The Home We've Made

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Fluffy Kiss Prompt - Kisses pressed to a swollen stomach, following the kicks of the child inside, protectiveness as one curls over their partners body, a celebration of a growing family

This summer seems unending and nearing six months pregnant, the humidity and sweltering temperatures are the last things Tsunade wants to abide. The oppressive heat is inescapable and a lazy afternoon finds her stretched out beneath the shade of their sleeping porch with a popsicle and a hand fan, wearing short shorts and little else. 

A stray breeze is her greatest desire, though the melon flavored ice is rather lovely…

A jubilant exclamation interrupts her from a near doze, in time with the movement of their baby, who has decided to dance across her insides in a spirited little jig. The increased quickening within her is a constant now, but suddenly Jiraiya is at her side, his gigantic palm splayed over the new roundness of her torso. 

His touch is eager, but there is no denying the sheer tenderness there, the restraint. It’s just too bad that he always seems to run at least ten degrees hotter than anyone else she knows, because it’s only making the humidity feel even worse.

“Bah, what is it? Your hands are too hot.”

“I swear I saw your belly move. Our little alien must be kicking hard enough for us to feel her now!” His grin is so instantly charming that Tsunade nearly forgets how vastly uncomfortable she feels.

A lightning-swift flick of fingertips against Jiraiya’s forehead interrupts the moment of cheer as Orochimaru arrives, lips pursed. “Our child is not an alien, you oaf.”

Jiraiya draws back, rubbing his forehead with a grimace. “You know I wasn’t serious, teme. I meant like the movie, you know, where the thing bursts out–”

Another flick, this time to the ear. “Finish that statement and we’ll see what bursts in a few minutes.” Orochimaru says evenly, then turns to Tsunade, his expression softening as he sits down beside her. “Can we really feel her now? I thought it might be another week or two.”

“You can try, I think. If Raiya’s right.” Tsunade looks at both of her partners and the fluttery shifting within her starts up again, as if in recognition of the sound of their voices, though it’s likely too early for that. She looks down and sure enough – though it may be because of how small she was to begin with – a small wavelike movement is actually visible now across her baby bump. Jiraiya’s eyes widen as he feels it.

“Well hello, little love,” he murmurs, grabbing Orochimaru’s hand, and placing it alongside his own. “You’re quite the overachiever already, but you are our baby after all.”

Another soft bump crests against the pressure of their hands and Orochimaru smiles, bending closer to Tsunade’s belly. “You certainly are, but don’t be hasty, little darling. We’re not ready for you yet - you’ve got growing to do.”

At once, discomfort is forgotten in the face of awestruck sentiment, and watching her lovers become puddles of shinobi-shaped goo for their unborn baby girl… it’s enough to get Tsunade’s own emotions running amok. Jiraiya presses a kiss to her bare belly, murmuring something she can no longer even hear, and there is no saving her from the surging hormones that make her misty-eyed in an instant.

“Hime, what’s wrong?” Orochimaru looks up at her, catching the scent of salt on the air, and she winces, ready to deflect his question. 

“Nothing! Dust, it’s too dusty on this porch…” she mumbles, rubbing her eye. “We should clean out here more often.”

He studies her for several seconds, but then he laughs, his golden eyes bright. “Sure, Hime.”

She couldn’t possibly be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you're able to - I would love to hear from you <3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [awintersrose.tumblr.com](http://awintersrose.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [www.twitter.com/awintersrosered](https://twitter.com/awintersrosered)  
> Pillowfort: [www.pillowfort.io/awintersrose](http://www.pillowfort.io/awintersrose)  
> 


End file.
